The present Academic Leadership Award (K07) application is to request support for Sanjay Asthana, MD to integrate the.remarkable resources of the University of Wisconsin (UW)-Madison, and develop a comprehensive, translational, interdisciplinary, and campus-wide research program in Alzheimer's disease (AD). The UW has a long and distinguished history of conducting cutting edge research in neuroscience; however, the university does not currently sponsor a dedicated program in AD research on its campus. Establishing a preeminent research program in AD is one of the top strategic priorities for UW. To that end, recent recruitment of Dr. Asthana from the University of Washington into a leadership position in gerontology, and commitment of substantial institutional resources has facilitated establishment of a preeminent AD research program at UW. It is anticipated that this program will form the basis for a NIA- funded Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) at UW. The major objectives of the proposed AD research Program include the following: 1. To bring together extensive resources and infrastructure of UW toward developing a campus-wide, interdisciplinary, and translational research program in AD. 2. To develop various "research cores" necessary to establish a NIH-funded Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) at UW. 3. To develop a comprehensive training program related to the neurobiology, diagnosis, and treatment of AD. 4. To enhance the interest and attract some of the current UW neuroscience faculty members into AD research.